


Eyes Are Windows to the Soul

by IMESARIHS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Implied Bullying, Inferiority Complex, M/M, rare pairs, spring for daishou, sunashou brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMESARIHS/pseuds/IMESARIHS
Summary: The best way to get to know someone is to look them in the eyes and observe what they reveal about their emotional state.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Daishou Suguru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Eyes Are Windows to the Soul

Being in the star section was something Daishou didn’t expect to happen to him. The star section consists of students who are actively participating in sports, arts, and academics. Students who write publications and represent the school in various competitions in and out of the country were included here as well. Daishou held his head up. “ _Good days are coming”,_ he said.

_Angels_ weren’t the only one present in this world. Yes, of course, there would also be _black sheeps_. That was what Daishou learned when he was already in 2nd year. It was that time when girls separate from boys and boys get shy around the girls. Acne and physical changes happen. Being the naughty boy Daishou was, he did sorts of things. He super glued the blackboard eraser on the teacher’s table only to mock his Biology teacher and actually got him to spend the day in the detention.

It wasn’t as fun as it was supposed to basing from his classmate’s description. It was boring, quiet and empty. The discovery on this day was engraved into his very mind and never do something that would put him to this room ever again.

During his third year, his life drastically changed.

Sure, he was afraid to interact with the star section kids during his first day there but believe me, he made friends. Almost every one that was around him would even greet him in the hallways. The boys in his class that used to be the introverted ones became Daishou’s friends and got to be acquainted from in the other sections as well.

But today, everything changed. It was as if he was carrying a very severe disease that would infect them just by looking at him. The girls in his class would move away whenever he passes by. The boys in class wouldn’t invite him to the cafeteria anymore. Nobody asks him to be partners for a group activity.

He then knew that day on, everything wouldn’t be the same again.

What can’t be expressed verbally will be communicated with the use of eyes. These are the gateway to human thoughts and feelings and that’s what makes it special.

Well, not to Daishou.

He hated his eyes. It was the reason why he excluded in class.

His slanted eyes that seemed like it would pierce someone’s flesh.

His gaze that the others remarked as, “scary”, “too overwhelming”, “ugly”, “hateful”.

He was hated for something so trivial.

Daishou ended up hating himself. Hating for having these eyes. He never wanted any of this nor did he deserve it.

Promising to himself, he wouldn’t get into a fight. The thought of having no one at his side was like diving deep into hell and experiencing it alone than with a best friend.

_“Nasty. This is horrible.”_

He couldn’t think of anything more. He was too scared to approach them and apologize (he wasn’t thinking about doing because why would he apologize just because he HAVE these eyes)

He then decided to take it easy. Lying low until graduation comes was his plan.

_Better days are coming in time. In the right time._

Cafeteria trips alone was something dreadful he experience every day. It was like experiencing being crucified over and over again. Like in a never ending loop.

Daishou seats at the far most part of the cafeteria avoiding everyone. He even ended up wearing hoodies in order to hide is line of vision. He didn’t like the view. He didn’t want to be belittle like this. A man then approached to his side, poking him by the arm.

_“Is this seat available? Can I join you for lunch?”_

_Must be someone from the lower year,_ he thought. Not paying too much attention, he then nodded and proceed to play with his leftover soup. A few minutes later he felt a very strong gaze coming from the man in front of him. Getting conscious, Daishou turned an eye on the guy and examined him. He as this dark brown, close enough to black hair that was parted neatly and has the eyes of a predator careful of his surroundings. Pretty was an understatement. He knew it was more than that. 

_Oops. I did it. Ah._

_“You have the prettiest of eyes. Never seen like yours.”_

_“Pretty weird conversation starter but okay? Thanks.”_

Daishou had long forgotten the feeling of having someone to talk to. And someone to compliment about his most hated thing in the world. Looking at Daishou he seemed like he played it off smoothly but the real thing was, he was internally panicking.

After that fateful incident, Daishou had been dragging the boy wherever he goes. Trip to the cafeteria, Sightseeing for sports week, inviting him to watch him play, and even on weekends. _I miss the good days._

Everything was all fun.

Until.

_“Be my boyfriend, I guess?”_

_“The fuck, Suna? That was lame! How could you ask me out like that? Step up your game.”_

Said in a mockingly manner, but Daishou was scared of what was happening. He didn’t see this coming. He was scared, he was happy, he was surprised, he was gay panicking. But he tried not to show it in his facial expressions.

_“Never joke something like that again, okay?”_

_“I’m not joking.”_

_“You are.”_

_“Not._

_“Are.”_

There was silence. Eyes shooting at each other, breathing steadily as if trying to match each other’s rise and fall of chest. Daishou was the one to break the staring game.

“ _The whole grade literally hated me. I-i just don’t want it to end like that”,_ Daishou was trying not to let his emotions get the best of him yet cracking of his voice made it unconvincing.

_“I am in love with you, Daishou. If you think I’m going to end up those guys, that’s very disappointing of you to think low of me.”_

Daishou opened his mouth yet he cannot find the words to say. Suna was wrong. He wasn’t thinking like that of him. Tears are now present on his eyelids, trying to hold back with the strength he has left.

_“Daishou, I love you. I like how witty your remarks are. I appreciate the things you do for me-even the smallest of things. I love your brain. You have a lot of ideas and that makes you more even appealing. Your heart that is as pure as the snow. And your eyes…”_

_“…your eyes are the most wonderful thing I have set my eyes on. They are yours and yours only which make it more unique. It shows a lot about you. I know you’re you whenever you are with me. And I like that.”_

\----

Suna entered their shared apartment only to be greeted by scattered templates on the floor, unwashed coffee cups in the sink and the scent of instant ramen. He had just finished classes in the university.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_“Now tell me why am I dating you, again?”_

_“You love me.”,_ Daishou smirked at the latter.

_The days are better whenever I’m with you, Suna._

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to kenchansan who tolerates about talking about they nonstop and shares prompts with me! 
> 
> hiiii! what do you think of sunashou? : DD i might write more of them in the future fufu~ comments? shout with me on twitter! I'm @/IMESARIHS and on discord as well (aia#5136) i love you all!


End file.
